Jack (Galar)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Jack |jname= |tmname= |image=Jack SwSh.png |size=200px |caption=Screenshot from Sword and Shield |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |region=Galar |trainer=no |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |anime=no }} JackPokémon Sword & Pokémon Shield: The Official Galar Region Strategy Guide is a character that can be found behind the left counter in any Pokémon Center in . He is a "jack-of-all-trades" that can change a Pokémon's nickname, check a Pokémon's memories, have a Pokémon remember a move, and have a Pokémon forget a move, replacing the Name Rater, Memory Girl, Move Reminder, and Move Deleter NPCs found in previous games. Memories can be checked after obtaining three Gym Badges. He shares his model with the Trainer class. Pokémon Quotes Pokémon Sword and Shield :"Got some Pokémon questions? Feel free to ask away." :Rate a nickname: ::"Which Pokémon's nickname should I rate for you?"' ::* If an Egg is selected :::"Now, now... That is merely an Egg."'' ::* Show nicknamed outsider Pokémon :::"Hmmm. ! That is a truly impeccable nickname! I can't say anything bad about it! Take good care of !" ::* Show Pokémon whose Original Trainer is the player :::"Hmmm. , is it? That is quite a fine nickname. But I think we could give it something even better. What do you think?" :::* Show outsider Pokémon without a nickname ::::"For a Pokémon you got from another Trainer, you only get one go at changing its name. It'll be from now on and forever. So you're sure that's the name you want?" ::::No: "All right. Let me know if you change your mind." ::::Yes: "I see! What would you like the new nickname to be?" ::* After a name is inputted: :::"Done! From now on, this Pokémon shall be known as !" ::* If different from old name: :::"You're right—that does seem to fit it better. Nicely done!" ::* If the same as old name: :::"It looks no different from before, but we both know this name is much better! How fortunate for you!" ::"Shall I rate another Pokémon's name?" :Check a Pokémon's memories: ::*First time :::"Somehow I can tell what Pokémon remember." ::"Which Pokémon's memories are you interested in?" ::" that ." ::*If there are two memories, followed by :::" seems to have memories from its time with another Trainer." :::" that ." ::"Do you want to hear about the memories of any other Pokémon?" :Remember a move: ::*First time :::"I can have your Pokémon remember any move they should've had the chance to learn up until where they are now." ::"Which Pokémon should I have remember a move?" ::*If the selected Pokémon cannot be taught a move :::"It doesn't seem like that Pokémon has any moves that it can remember." ::*If the selected Pokémon can be taught a move :::"Which move should it remember?" ::"Is there another Pokémon you'd like me to help remember some moves?" :Forget a move: ::*First time :::"You want one of your Pokémon to forget a move? If you want your Pokémon to use a move it's forgotten, it'll have to relearn the move first. So be careful." ::"Which Pokémon should I have forget a move?" ::*If the selected Pokémon cannot forget a move :::"It doesn't seem like that Pokémon has any moves that it can forget." ::*If the selected Pokémon can forget a move :::"Which move should it forget?" ::"Would you like me to have your Pokémon forget any other moves?" :"Well, come back anytime." Possible memories :" seems to have a fond memory, but it doesn't seem to be able to remember the details..." :" met . threw a Poké Ball at it, and they started to travel together." :" hatched from an Egg and saw for the first time ." :" met ." :" became 's friend when it came through Link Trade ." :" went to a Pokémon Center with to buy ." :"With , went to the Pokémon Center and had its tired body healed there." :"With , went fishing, and they caught ." :"With , went fishing, but the hooked Pokémon got away!" :" saw paying attention to ." :" got treats from ." :" went clothes shopping with ." :" learned from ." :" helped hatch from an Egg." :" was with when caught ." :" used when was in trouble." :" used at 's instruction, but it had no effect." :" battled at 's side and beat ." :" lost to and ran away with ." :" was raised by and evolved ." :" surfed across the water, carrying on its back." :" saw carrying on its back." :" battled at 's side and defeated a Gym Leader." :"When challenged the Battle Maison, got really nervous." :" flew, carrying on its back, to a place... ." :" and were surprised when jumped out!" :" saw using ." :" battled at 's side and defeated the Champion." :" was there when completed the Pokédex." :" encountered when it was with ." :" battled at 's side and defeated the strongest Trainer." :" searched for hidden items with using the Dowsing Machine ." :" rode a bike with ." :" checked a destination with using the Town Map ." :" planted with and imagined a big harvest." :" asked to use Strength, and it proudly used the move ." :" asked to use Cut, and it proudly used the move ." :" asked to shatter rocks, which it did to its heart's content ." :" used Waterfall while carrying on its back ." :" saw secretly picking up something ." :" had hold items like to help it along." :" headed for Victory Road with ." :" checked the sign with ." :" was impressed by the speed of the train it took with ." :" encountered with using the Poké Radar." :"When jumped out, was surprised and ran away with ." :" got a high score at the Battle Institute where it challenged others with ." :" was stared at by the Judge when it met him with ." :"The Move Deleter that met through made it forget ." :" asked to remember , and it was able to remember the move." :" was taken to the Pokémon Day Care by and left with ." :" was excited when won prizes like through Loto-ID." :" was there when used a repellent ." :" had a very hard training session with ." :" took an elevator with ." :" was taken to the Name Rater by and given a fateful name." :" was there when went to a boutique and tried on clothes but left the boutique without buying anything." :" went to a nice restaurant with and ate until it got completely full." :" was taken to a nice lady by and pampered." :" checked a bin with ." :" fought hard until it had to use Struggle when it battled at 's side against ." :" went to a tall tower with and looked down on the world." :" saw itself in a mirror inside a mirror cave that it explored with ." :" almost got lost when it explored a forest with ." :" went to a factory with and saw a lot of machines that looked very complicated." :" was there when created a Secret Base." :" participated in a contest with and impressed many people." :" participated in a contest with and won the title." :" soared through the sky with and went to many different places." :" asked to dive. Down it went, deep into the ocean, to explore the bottom of the sea." :" sat with on a bench ." :" battled at 's side against that Dynamaxed." :" battled and Dynamaxed upon 's instruction." :" camped with ." :" cooked with ." :" was taken to a Pokémon Nursery by and left with ." :" celebrated 's birthday in a Pokémon Center." :" went to a hair salon with ." :"When was walking with , it started raining, and they both got soaked." :" participated in a rally with and went really fast." :" studied about how to use in a Box, thinking about ." :" practiced its cool pose for the move in a Box, wishing to be praised by ." :" had a great chat about with the that it was in a Box with." :" became good friends with the in a Box, practiced moves with it, and talked about the day that would be praised by ." :" was worried if was looking for the that it was holding in a Box." :"When came to check on in a Box, it got nervous and couldn't make eye contact with ." :"When heard a rumor that arrived at a place... , it imagined how looked there." :" got in a fight with the that it was in a Box with about ." :"When was in a Box, it thought about the reason why had it hold the ." :"When was in a Box, it had a weird dream in which was using the move ." ;Possible places :"somewhere" :"in the first town" :"at home" :"at a friend's house" :"at someone's house" :"in a lively town" :"in a boutique" :"in a shop" :"in a simple town" :"in a Pokémon Center" :"in a castle" :"in a hotel" :"in a town with a mysterious air" :"in a windswept town" :"at a gate" :"in a town on a river" :"in a lab" :"in an aquarium" :"in a town on a cliff" :"in a gorgeous town" :"in a Pokémon Gym" :"in a school" :"in a large town" :"in a building" :"in a stylish café" :"in a hideout" :"in a museum" :"in a studio" :"at a train station" :"in a battling spot" :"in a hair salon" :"in a restaurant" :"in a high-class restaurant" :"in a seaside town" :"in a tall building" :"in a town with a mysterious air" :"in a riverside town" :"in a snowcapped town" :"at the Pokémon League" :"in a palace" :"in a cave" :"in a forest" :"on a treelined road" :"on a riverside road" :"on a tranquil road" :"on a road in bloom" :"in a Pokémon Day Care" :"on a rugged mountain pass" :"in a stone-lined area" :"on a seaside road" :"on a muddy road" :"on a sand-swept road" :"on a leaf-strewn road" :"on a snow-swept road" :"in a factory" :"on Victory Road" :"on a snowy mountain" :"in a power plant" :"in a field" :"in a ruin" :"on a watery route" :"on a safari" :"on a large ship" :"in the sky" :"in a Contest Spectacular Hall" :"in a mystical place" :"on a tiny island" :"on an ash-covered path" :"in a Secret Base" :"in a place deep in the ocean" :"at a Mirage spot" :"on a lakeside road" :"in a vast field" :"at a stadium" :"at a Pokémon Nursery" :"in a mine" :"in a town in the mountains" :"in a run-down town" :"in a tunnel" :"in a dangerous place" ;Possible ranks :"The Pokémon remembers" :"The Pokémon clearly remembers" :"The Pokémon definitely remembers" :"The Pokémon fondly remembers" ;Possible feelings :"it was happy" :"it had fun" :"it was glad" :"it grinned" :"it got overwhelmed by emotion" :"its feelings were complicated" :"it felt good" :"it got teary eyed" :"it got lighthearted" :"it got nervous" :"it felt comfortable" :"it was restless" :"it got a bit carried away" :"it felt sorry" :"it got emotional" :"it felt nostalgic" :"it had some difficulty" :"it felt exhausted" :"it couldn't be true to its feelings" :"it felt proud" :"they ended up in a foul mood" :"it got angry" :"it got jealous" :"it got sleepy" Artwork Models Names References Category:Sword and Shield characters